


A Dark Corridor In The Dead Of Night

by xxHoneyBearxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullied!character, Comfort fic, Crying, F/M, Favorite Student - Freeform, Sad, Severus Snape Has PTSD, Severus Snape Has a Heart, hot for teacher, lonely souls that find each other, mild flirting, minor daddy!snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxHoneyBearxx/pseuds/xxHoneyBearxx
Summary: Alice has been bullied for quite some time and it started to get to her. What she didn’t expect while sobbing in a dark, dank corridor is her potions professor to sit and have a heart to heart with her. Do you blame the girl for catching some feels?
Relationships: Severus Snape/OC
Kudos: 1





	A Dark Corridor In The Dead Of Night

I broke. It happens, or so I’m told. But this, this was stupid. Or at least I felt that way. I clenched the “paper of truth”, as Pansy Parkinson called it, within my left hand. My knuckles were white from the pressure and my palms sweat. Hot, blotchy tears ran down my face slick as oil, each drop splitting onto the floor in a rhythmic tick. My sobs would’ve broken glass, had I not clamped my lips shut before they could erupt. It was around 1:30am and curfew was four hours ago for last year students. Still, in the dark, deserted corridor of the dungeon that lead to Professor Snape’s classroom, I sat against the icy stone walls with my knees cradled to my chest. My blue nightshirt did really nothing to protect me from the freezing tiles beneath me, so in lamens terms: I was a shivering, sobbing mess with a paper held tight as ever in one hand and swollen lips in the other. I took another breath, memorizing the words etched onto the page. 𝘞𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘦. 𝘉𝘪𝘵𝘤𝘩. 𝘚𝘭𝘶𝘵. 𝘕𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘞𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘩𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴.   
At the mere thought of it all, a choked cry ripped up my throat, forcing its way out in a heaving pressure. More salty, burning tears spilled down my deep red cheeks. Each felt like acid gliding shamefully across my once pale face. I was about to swing my head of blonde curls back onto the stone when a bright, white light shone aggressively in my tear-stained face. I could picture the horror carved into my expression upon seeing the owner of the onslaught: Professor Snape.   
Quickly, I wiped away my tears and tried harder than ever before to stay silent. I trembled half from sorrow, half from fear. What would he do about this?  
“I-I’m sorry, p-professor.” I sputtered, choking again on my swollen throat. I didn’t bother to gaze into his face right then, but from the downward angle of my head, I could see he was not wearing his robes but a midnight-black button up, rolled up to his elbows paired with matching black pants. He placed a hand beneath my chin, long fingers dragging my stormy-blue eyes to meet his brown. They appeared lighter, for some reason. Keeping his hand where it rested, he asked in a soothingly softer voice, “Ms. Fell, may I inquire why on earth you are bawling your eyes out in this bloody corridor?”   
I stared, wide-eyed as a deer in headlights at him, bottom lip quivering. Not like I could help it, two single tears spilled out of my eyes. The man with black, shoulder length hair was on his knees now. The pad of his thumb brushed away the droplets of warmed water before they could drip into the crease of my nose.  
“I’m going to ask you again, simpler: why are you crying, Alice?” The Professor questioned once more, placing his other hand on top of the my own. The one holding the paper. I blinked several times up at his newfound soft expression. Shoving the piece of paper into his chest, I took the chance to harshly rip away my chin and bury my head in my arms. Thankfully, I didn’t cry anymore. I had no tears left. It was quiet for what seemed like an hour. I watched him scan over each word on the paper, a disgusted look appearing after each one. Redness creeped into my whole being from embarrassment.   
“They’re not true.” I whispered into the dark so quietly that I wasn’t sure he could hear. A light gust of air brushed my face as the man in black sat down beside me.   
“I know they are not. You’re not any of these things.” He mumbled back, his breath warmed my left ear where his lips where. Not really thinking, I laid my head into Snape’s chest. To my surprise, he didn’t retreat or even move. His body felt comforting against mine. Almost natural. Like a puzzle.   
“Then... then why?” I tried, turning around to look up at his calming eyes, “I didn’t do anything to them...”   
“That’s the thing, Alice. I realize how... wretched it must be to hear it over and over, but they’re jealous of you. You excel past them in so many subjects of life. You’re excellent at potions, quidditch and many other things they can’t even dream of. You’re not a whore. You’re intelligent, beautiful and—” he stopped immediately after the words left his seemingly soft lips.   
My eyes and ears perked up, the cold no longer biting at my bare legs.   
“You think so?” I murmured into his chest, his heartbeat was rapid. I gazed up into his eyes once more. The right corner of his lips turned upwards as he nodded deliberately.   
“I am many, many things but a liar, to those I... care for, is not one of them. Especially, if it’s so very clearly true.”   
Everything around me seemed to be silent yet so very deafening. Was he attracted to me or something? Why am I laying in my teachers chest? Does it matter?  
“How about we bring you back to your common room, Alice? You’re not a whore, you’re not worthless whatsoever. You’re certainly not fat and the farthest thing from a female dog that I’ve ever seen.” Severus stated, clutching my chin once more. To be honest, I truly thought he was going to close the space between us, but he’s far too professional and most likely finds me too vulnerable.   
“Come along, now. It’d raise a lot of suspicion if you were to be seen traipsing around the corridors of school at two o’clock in the morning.” He told me, still grasping my hand to lead me down the spiraling hallway that was pitch black.   
“Thank you, Professor Snape.” I replied, smiling a little and sweeping my eyes up to him from under my red-swollen eye lids.   
“I believe... given the circumstances, Ms. Fell, you could call me Severus if you’d prefer.” Severus whispered so low I could barely hear.   
“Okay, Severus.” I acknowledged, clutching onto him tighter in the darkness.   
“Although, I also believe it would be best if we keep this little encounter between the two of us.” His breath caressed the shell of my left ear. I nodded, then begin to take small steps into the Slytherin common room but not before swinging my hips just a little, and turning around to give him one last glance. I swear to god, he smiled at me.


End file.
